Follow Beyond Evil
by TrueSuccessor
Summary: After Beyond Birthday failed to surpass L, it wasn't over yet. He still had his successor, H. Raised by him and witness to his murders, here is the story of Hide Harmony. It's L's successor against B's successor now. B/OC
1. page 1 Fate

**Okay everyone! My first shot at making my first Beyond fanfiction! And I don't wanna hear any crap saying that it's called The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases! I already know that! **

**Anyway! Please let me know what you think! Review! Review!**

* * *

page 1

Fate

_It seems strange to me... how everything turns out I mean. Everyday I wonder, what will happen to me tomorrow? Ever since I was a child I was always afraid of what will happen the next day and the next and the next. I wouldn't know if I would die or if I would continue living. That's how fate works I guess. Not knowing what would happen to yourself until it actually does happen._

_I didn't know that my mother would kill herself after being beaten multiple times by my drunk father. I didn't know my dad would be killed in his sleep while I was hiding under the bed. I didn't know I would be raised in a small shed. I didn't know until it happened._  
_What would have happened to me if I didn't go in my dad's room? What if my dad wasn't killed? What if I didn't follow the murderer? Would I be alive to this very day?_  
_They say you can change your fate by the choices you make. Fate isn't written in stone. But what about death? Can you control when you or someone else will die? Can you prevent it from happening? That's why I don't believe that you can change your fate. You make and choose your decisions because you are fated to._  
_I remember, I was told that death comes to all of us. From the very moment you take your first breath till you take you're last, your fate has already been decided. Let's say that you dodge a bullet or you survive a car crash and for whatever reason you are still alive, a miracle didn't happen. You'll die another day. Death is one thing that is unavoidable**,** no matter how hard you try._  
_Or, at least, that's what I was told._  
_But**,** the way things worked out for me, I don't regret any of it. You see, even though I didn't get the best as I grew up, and trust me**,** I did have hardships, I really didn't mind**.**. My life was actually better._  
_I remember... Oh, my apologies, I started to get side tracked for a moment and I almost forgot. I should be polite and introduce myself. Tempest Channing here as your storyteller. Well, I was told I shouldn't tell anyone my real name**,** but I'm sure it would be okay now since it doesn't matter anymore. Though**,** I do prefer to be called Hide Harmony**.** That's the name that was given to me and the name I was always addressed by. But that name holds too many memories..._  
_Well**,** there is so much I would like to tell you**,** but we'll talk about it at a later date or when I have time. So**,** lets skip the Wara Ningyo Murders or the L.A. Serial Locked Room Killings (or whatever other stupid name the media came up with) and fast forward on to a few days after Beyond was taken to the hospital._

Lying inside a California hospital, on 24 hour watch, was the murderer known as Beyond Birthday. His entire body was all wrapped up except for his eyes and mouth. He lay there looking out the window, lying so still that he could easily be mistaken with a mummified corpse. But to him, sadly, he was still alive. His plan to surpass L had failed completely. Just that one mistake. That one mistake of letting his tongue slip and underestimating Naomi Misora. But the worst part, the worst part of it all, was that he would have to live with the humiliation of his defeat for the rest of his life.  
How he longed for death.  
But he still had one thing on his mind. One thing that made him grin so cruelly, that it almost made him laugh.  
Click  
His door opened slowly as a nurse entered the room, followed by two guards. The nurse proceeded toward Beyond as the guards stood in front of the door. After the nurse got bandages out of the one of cabinets she turned toward the guards,  
"You two, please leave me alone with him."  
"Are you sure about that miss?" said the guard on the right  
"He can't do much harm in his condition. It will be alright."  
They nodded and proceeded to leave the room. The nurse turned toward Beyond and smirked, "Glad to see your safe and sound."  
Beyond recognized the voice "What are you doing here Hide?" he said as she pulled up a chair and sat down  
"I wanted to see you, so I sneaked in. Wasn't that hard actually."  
"I told you..." Beyond turned toward her, making her cower in fear a little. "not to be so reckless, did I not? You are so young. You do not know how the game is played. You easily could have been spotted."  
He was right. She wasn't that old, in her late teens actually. She didn't exactly know when she was born**,** but Beyond estimated that she was somewhere around 18 years old. Even if she did wear a disguise and heavy make-up like he did, she was still inexperienced_**. **_So she hung her head in shame**,** "I-I'm sorry. B-but I need you to tell me w-what to do now. I don't know what to do, with you in the hospital and all..."  
"...If my plan had succeeded, what would you have done?"  
Hide didn't answer. Because she didn't have an answer. So she kept her head down. Sure**,** she was strong and tough**,** but she couldn't make most decisions without choices. That was her one flaw. She hated when he did this to her, making her decide. But know that Beyond was in the hospital... She only had one answer.  
"I have to take care of myself now." she finally replied  
She looked up at him. He didn't say anything, he just continued to stare at her. Theykept each others gaze for the longest time. Beyond broke the silence, with a sigh  
"Hide, do not worry about it too much. I am certain that you will survive without my help. But, more importantly," his eyes narrowed down slightly "You know what else you have to do, correct?"  
Her eyes widened for a second, but she nodded in understanding. She was about to say something but the guards walked in and gave a signal that it was time for her to leave. She nodded and held up one finger to let them know 'one minute' longer. The exited the room but left the door open.  
Hide put the chair back and went up to Beyond  
'When will I see you again Beyond?' she mouthed words to him so that the guards couldn't hear  
Beyond did the same 'They can not keep me here forever. Stay in L.A. I will find you. I will be fine. Keep away from the hospital from now on.**'**  
Hide nodded. She turned around and left Beyond. And was to never return.

_I suppose there is some explaining to do. After all, you need to know how Beyond and I know each other. So**,** to make a long story short, Beyond saved me. It's as simple as that. But when and how I met him, is the single most precious memory I have. It's wasn't a 'normal' way to meet someone**.** But he changed my life. He saved me._  
_But, maybe I'll tell you the story of how we met later, if there's time. First things first. Follow me and I will tell you what happened from the day I parted with Beyond in the hospital that day to the day I joined the Mafia and created two unsolvable cases. I will tell you the story of what I was fated to be. The successor of Beyond Birthday._


	2. page 2 Plans

page. 2

Plans

Still in her nurses outfit, Hide proceeded over to the storehouse she and Beyond shared no more than a week ago over in West L.A..It was some time in the afternoon when she reached the place. But instead of going though the front door, it was locked up so no one could get inside, she walked over to the side. All around the building it was blocked off by tall iron gates with sharp points at the top. Hide examined a certain spot before she found the little, hardly noticeable, slits on one of the bars. With them, it was not that difficult to climb on the gate to get across to the other side.

Beyond made them...

Being careful where she placed herself, she climbed over the gate. Once she reached the back off the building she opened the, now, unlocked door and went inside. The door wasn't always unlocked. Outside, right next to the door, was an obviously shattered window. Beyond had busted the window open with his elbow so that they had a place to stay, causing him to seriously cut his arm up, but he didn't seem to mind at all. Then she later had to patched up the window, along with his arm. "..."

Inside of the storehouse it was indeed dusty from being abandoned for how ever many years. But it still stood fine and still had electricity going through it for some reason. It also wasn't that big of a storehouse, it was probable because of that reason why they no longer used it anymore. It belonged to a company, they knew that much. There where still a ton boxes and other items laying around which have of course been left behind or forgotten. None contained food however. It had a working refrigerator, bathroom, and working lights. Which was lucky for them.

Hide closed the door and quickly took off her nurses outfit, putting it away in one of the boxes and taking out her clothes, she changed into her regular blouse and jeans. Walking to the bathroom, she then took off her blond wig to reveal her natural, short, raven hair. Inside the bathroom she washed off her make-up, which made her look older than she really was, and took off her green colored contacts that covered her purple indigo eyes.

Feeling a little more natural and loose she came out of the bathroom and started climbing on top of the boxes a few feet away. All of the boxes where sturdy enough to hold her and Beyonds weight so she had no fear of them breaking or tumbling down before her. The boxes where all on one side so they were all pilled up on top of each other, each containing many different items. Hide continued on climbing a little ways. Her destination wasn't to go to the very top, but to go to the third layer of boxes over to the forth box that didn't have another one on top of it. Inside that one box was a simple key. When Hide had finally found the key through all of the junk that was inside she slid down from the boxes and ran up to the second floor.

On the second floor, under the bed Beyond would sleep in, was a small safe and inside that safe was money. Money that she and Beyond had been saving for two reasons: 1. being that they could get the things that they needed like food, clothes, etc. and 2. was that when Beyond was long gone, Hide had something to live on for the time being. She took out the safe, unlocked it, took out the money, and started counting. It was obvious just by looking at the money that they had been saved a lot. A quarter of it was from her and the rest was from Beyond. One day she asked how he got all his money, but he never did tell her how or where it all came from, he just told her that to be glad they had this money at all. So she ended up dropping it.

How she got the money was from years of saving. Since she saw that Beyond was gathering money, she figured that she should do so well, since most of that money was to take care of her. But of course that money came to other uses after the years went on. Most times she would come across some money on the streets when she could go out, but the major source of her money was from the orphanage Beyond use to live in. She would either pose as on of the orphans when the man in charge would give them money every Friday, the day they were allowed to go out, or steal it from those who saved there money. And all that time she never did get caught because most of the children blamed some other kid for all of there disappearing money.

But anyway.

Hide continued counting to herself "322....60....323....172.... That looks like all of it, $5,923... So much money," she whispered as she settled down on the edge of Beyonds bed. She had 60 $50s, 57 $20s, 60 $10s, 172 $5s, and 323 $1s. There were so many things she could do with all that money. But she had to choose wisely.

She knew she couldn't live on this money forever. She need to get money. To earn it. Something she could be good at...the last thing she knew she wanted was a job! She didn't want to be _told _what to do... she wanted to be her own boss.

"I can run a business..."

sigh

Hide put the money away and lied down on the bed. Earning money... was the least of her worries. Like Beyond said to her, there was something else she had to do. It was what he raised her to do, even without knowing it at first, to follow in his footsteps.

Beyond had told her time and time again, that he was the backup, the copy of the detective known as L. She saw that he didn't mind at all, until someone he knew, A, committed suicide for being unable to handle the pressure of living up to L. And as the years went on she could see that Beyond was beginning to change. The way he sat, the way he ate, everything about him changed. And when she came to realize that he was trying to be more like L, she started to hate the one known as L. He was doing this to him.

Once she turned 15 Beyond told her that he no longer wanted to be L's copy, no longer wanted to be just another one of L's copies expected to fail, no longer wanted become L. No. He wanted to surpass the centuries greatest detective.

She listened.

It was at that moment when Beyond told her, if L has a successor, then B will have an even better successor. If he learned from L, then she will learn from B. But his successor will be better than all of them, she will be better than all of them.

She understood.

With all of that said and done. He pushed her to her limits. Keeping her awake for days studying, challenging her in every way know to man, strengthening her mind, teaching her everything he knew and beyond. She was utterly exhausted by the end of each day, staying awake made it worse. And all the time, she didn't complain in front of him. If he told her to do it she did it. No matter how much she wanted him to stop putting so much pressure on her. It went on for about a few month when Beyond finally realized what he was doing to her. It was when he walked in on her to find that she had collapsed into tears and when she saw him she rushed to continue working, acting as if nothing had happened.

Seeing her in that state reminded him of her back when she was a child. And he did what he use to do to make her stop crying, hold her until she fell asleep. And after that, Beyond wasn't so hard on her. He couldn't make her suffer the way every other child in Wammy's have. She was already a genius for her age, even if it wasn't because of him. She never felt much pressure from then on. But when they came to Los Angeles, that's when she had do as he did.

Meaning murder.

From Believe Bridesmaid to Quarter Queen to Backyard Bottomslash, she had assist him in carrying out every one of his murders. And during that time he expected her know what he was trying to accomplish. She had a feeling that surpassing L by creating an unsolvable case wasn't the only thing he was trying to do. Then finally, when he made her lock the room from the outside of the third victims apartment, she figured it all out. She figured out what he was going to do and how the last victim was. He knew she found out what he was going to do when she returned to him.

That's when he told her. She would challenge the successor of L. Proving how they are not fit to be given the L name.

He also explained to her that he had a feeling, that L would not live long. Even though he never met L, he knew he would die a few years from now. L would then have a successor to take his place. And when L's successor comes forth, she would make her move. Challenging L's Successor to a case. A case created by the B's successor. Just as B had challenged L...

But... Beyond had failed. Hide had witnessed it herself.

Sitting against the wall, a few feet away from the room Naomi Misora's was in in case the killer would end up going in there, was Hide as Beyond had instructed. Jumping at the sound of a load howl coming from room 1313, where Naomi Misora was, she got up. And, to her surprise, Misora ran down the stairs. And Hide knew where she was going. She knew Misora had figured it out.

And she knew that she couldn't stop her.

Hide quickly shook her head to erase the thoughts of seeing Beyond all black and red when he was being taken to the ambulance car. She didn't want to think about it. When she saw him, tears ran down her face without her knowing. And she could have sworn Beyond had seen her moments before he was taken away.

Hide just closed her eyes and tried to relax and in doing, she suddenly got tired. Her own bed was on the other side of the room but she was too tired to move away now. And when she moved herself up to lay her head down on the pillow, a familiar scent filled her with memories and made her all the more tired. It was still, faintly, there.

"Beyond..." she murmured to herself as she started to drift off to sleep. The days, the weeks, the months, and even the years would be full of problems for her solve. But, for now, she just wanted to melt in memories.... and fade away in sleep.


	3. page 3 New

**Alright!! It's finally here!!! :) Hope you all like it!**

* * *

page. 3

New

The sky turned dark the moment Hide turned a corner on the street. Hide stopped to look up at the sky, it was a bright day that had suddenly turned dark. She looked at the people on the streets and they didn't seem to mind at all. Continuing her gaze forward she suddenly froze. Over in the distance she saw cemetery but not many people gathered around. Her mind was in fog so she didn't quite understand what they were doing. For an odd reason the cemetery was drawing her. She felt a horrible knot in the pit of stomach. It felt like something wasn't right but she just don't know what it was about the place. She couldn't help it, she went to the cometary.

Upon arriving there everyone she saw was dressed in black. And as she went closer to the center of the group she saw a coffin and huge hole right next to it. Seeing the coffin gave her a jolt of fear and she took a step back

"Miss?"

Hide turned around and to see a man in suit. "Y-yes?"

"Miss are you here for the funeral?"

"What funeral? For who?"

"The funeral for this man here," The man gestured for two other men to open the coffin.. The coffin alone gave her a terrifying feeling but she was frighted beyond belief when they started to open it. She felt like running, running as far away from the coffin as she possible could so as not to see the face of who was inside. But she couldn't move. Her body wouldn't listen to her, was frozen in fear with her eyes set on nothing else but the coffin door opening.

And there... there she saw Beyond Birthday.

His body was pale, blue, motionless and stiff, he looked as if he was sleeping but the lifeless unemotional expression made her realizes what he really was. Beyond Birthday was dead. Yet he still looked like he could open his eyes at any moment and speak to her. He was gone. He wouldn't talk to her again nor move again. She felt tears spilling out of her eyes. She saw a corpse, the corpse of her savor that had been killed! He was so young, who could have done this to him? How?

"This man died of a mysterious heart attack." the man said.

"No... This can't... this can't be happening..." Hide said just below a whisper. She couldn't take her eyes off of Beyond's dead body even though he was starting to become a blur in her eyes from her endless tears. Other people start talking as well

"Serves him right for killing innocent people..."

_No..._

"That's right. He was a criminal."

_No._

"Now he's dead because of-"

"No!!"

Hide sat straight up in bed yelling and panting in a cold sweat.

She took a moment to catch her breath while trying to steady her heart beat which was beating like crazy as if it was desperately trying to break out of her chest. She fisted her hand over her heart while she wiped the sweat from her face. _It was a dream_, "Damnit! Not again..." she whispered silently. She shook her head trying to wipe away the image of Beyond from her mind and the feeling of waking up from a bad nightmare, She got out of bed slowly and headed for the bathroom, "It's been awhile since B appeared in my dreams. It's may be because of the stories going around..." she kept talking to calm herself down a little.

A year and a few months have pasted since the last time Hide had Beyond Birthday. But to her, it felt like years have past. Long slow years. She survived on the money for a few days while staying at the storehouse and thinking of what she could do in L.A.. Everyday, with a different disguise and look, she would go out and see what she could find. She never went to school, she never went to college but her knowledge deceived those facts greatly. As for her money, she had a lot of it. Taking the opportunity that suddenly appeared in front of her, when she happen to heard that the mafia was in need of supplies but had no way of knowing how to obtain it, she took it upon herself to gracefully help. The were, surprisingly, a little polite to her when she approached them saying that she knew of someone who could help them. It wasn't a total lie, she would be the one to help them. After a few months of gaining there trust she was able to make deals with them. She would give them any supplies they needed in exchange that they trust her and pay her in advance. They agreed to the terms with each deal they made. But they didn't know who she was which made each trade they made a little difficult. She didn't trust that they would pay her and they didn't trust that she would give them what they wanted.

It was only the first few times when she had to go out to them to make the trades. They would give her the money while she had what they wanted behind her or she was holding it. There complete trust was still in progress so Hide was busy trying to devise a way they all got what they wanted. Though she didn't really care for money, she just needed it to survive.

Hide took a drink of her water and looked in the mirror. She stood there staring at herself until her image became a girl that looked just like her

She had her eyes. The indigo colored eyes that could never seem to stay just a normal blue or purple. She had her hair. Her short, straight, raven hair that passed a few inches below her shoulders. She had her clothes, her features and everything. The girl looked exactly like Hide. Though she wondered, silently to herself, if the girl in the mirror was more happy than she was right now. Hide flicked water at the image of herself and walked out of the bathroom to put her clothes on.

Finally, wearing a blouse and jeans, she walked out of her apartment building. She had a little business she needed to do.

It's been a few days since her dream, or rather nightmare, of Beyond. Hearing the stories and rumors that have been going around put her in a state of fear for Beyond Birthday. Criminals have been dying, all due to the cause of mysterious heart attacks. She feared that Beyond would next. But she couldn't let that happen. She had been looking up information about the recent deaths going around. The massive heart attacks were occurring around the world but, mostly, the chaos was centered in Japan. She found out that the ICPO discussed the matter on December 4th of last year. So a little past a month ago. Then the Japanese police force is investigating and trying to catch murderer know only as "Kira". She had yet to know how they knew he was in Japan-

"What's this?" Hide looked closer at her main computer screen that showed a copied news article from Japan, "'Mysterious Detective, L vs. Supernatural mass murderer, Kira'" she read it again and couldn't believe it. _L is on the case? That must mean it was him who narrowed down Kira's location!_ She read further "'Lind L. Tailor, a criminal on death row, died of a heart attack in order to bring out the where abouts of Kira, posing as L. It was then that the real L announced that Kira would have had no way of knowing about Lind L. Tailor because his arrest was kept secret.' Interesting. 'L challenged Kira to kill him but L didn't die. It was then that the fact was revealed that there some people that even Kira couldn't dispose of. It was also revealed that although it was announced as a World Wide broadcast, the broadcast was only airing in the Kanto region of Japan'" On the side she saw an image of the letter L on a large screen. She was right.

"So, L is after Kira now. And this article was published on... December 6th. Now, if I can get some of the information that is being withheld-or just not know yet-from America, then I may be able to prevent Beyond from dying. 'Cause I have a very bad feeling about Kira since he's been killing criminals everywhere. But there is a way to go around his killings, after all, L wasn't killed but Lind L. Tailor was... And Kira can kill without even being there. L was wasn't there, which is obvious since he never does show his face in- that may be it!" Hide quickly jumped out of her chair over to her other two computer across the room, she bought both of them a few days ago in order to keep an eye on what was happening with the criminals in every jail around the world, in hope of seeing a pattern. One was linked and would show criminals and suspects that all died under mysterious circumstances. She looked up and down at all of the them that were listed, their face was showing on all of them, as well as other information, name, date of birth, crime etc. She smiled at herself and looked the the computer next to it. This computer listed the same type of information, but theses suspects and criminals were alive, some of there names and/or faces where not listed and some had all there information. They were all alive, either in jail, on the run, or simply not fallen pray to Kira just yet. Which seemed to be killing criminals at the moment because the screen on the left was increases while the other was decreasing. But she found part of the pattern.

_The criminals that had all of there information present have all died of heart attacks, and those that were missing pieces are still alive as far as I know... However, _"You can't shot your target if you can't even see it. I bet that same rule applies to even Kira." She sat down on the sofa with one leg pressed against her chest, "But as for the criminals that are still alive, there faces are present but they have missing information such as a their name. There may be more to my theory, that Kira needs a face, however, I believe Kira needs to at least see the face in order to kill them. I'll bet on it. Yes...like every weapon in the world, Kira has his own way of killing, and a weapon without all of its pieces is just useless. Like a gun needing a bullet and a trigger." Hide snickered while she got up to turn her computer off and went back to the sofa. Then all her thoughts started to focus on the other person that was involved in all of the chaos. L.

_L, how far are you in catching Kira now? My guess is that you, at the very least, narrowed down your suspects to at least one or two people by now from all the time you had. Plus you were able to narrow down that he was in one region of Japan vs. the entire world. And judging our past experiences, I'll bet that you even want to they come face to face soon. L, this battle may be your last. Your dealing with a person who can kill by seeing a face, but he may need more than that._ Hide heard a little beeping noise and looked at the two computer screens across from her. The screen that showed the deaths of criminals increased by three. She could see that they were just reported because of the box around them, green for new, red for in jail, and gray for release/whereabouts unknown. Hide looked a little closer to see what there crime was: Pickpockets.

_Is that it? _Hide was about to question Kira's intentions but decided not to. _Kira. Beyond, is this what you felt? I remember that you had a feeling L wouldn't live long and I would be alive when it would happen. And when L does die who will I challenge then? I know it will either be one of those two boys that are probable at the top in Wammy's House by now_. "But I have time to worry about that in the near future right?" she murmured to herself as she curled up in a little ball, "Right now I have you worry how to keep you alive long enough for you to to witness it. Just to show you that all the work you've done for me wasn't in vain."

During the next few days Hide was doing more and more research each day. Then finally, when the same news she already knew started to repeat she did one of the most difficult thing she could possible do. She wanted to hack into FBI files in search of more information on Kira. It wasn't easy but she was able to modify her, yet again, new laptop of anything that could help it from being tracked down, just a precaution. Finally, after about an hour of carefully breaking through, she was in. Though it wasn't necessary, she found the Kira file and read quickly.

"Here's something good, it seems twelve FBI agents, now dead due to heart attacks, were sent to Japan in order to investigate the police members families that were working on the Kira case... Orders by L? That does actually make sense though. It's a 76% chance that Kira is one of their family members. Plus, it's possible that information had been leaking out. I know I would tell my family a little bit of information since I would believe there was no way one of them could be Kira. Nice move, though I bet it cost you in the end right, L? Most of the members wouldn't trust after finding that out. The agents were sent out on the 14th of December and-what?!" she had scrolled all the way down when big letter caught her eye, "'Investigation terminated'? Are they serious? The FBI must be scared. Looks like Kira actually will kill anyone that stands in his way. And judging from all this information and all of the deductions I've made, theses facts I'm positive are true," she hugged one of her legs up to her chest as she lad out her facts,

"Knowing the fact that Kira will kill anyone who stands in his way, most of the members of the Japanese police will fear for there lives and want to move to a different case. Only a few will remain to continue the investigation further. With those few they have L's trust but he doesn't have there's at all. I'm not sure how but I'm certain that L eventually was able to gain there trust. No, you can't trust a person who you can't even see. L, has shown his face to others?" she wondered the fact for a few moments. L never shows his face to the public... but solving a case is goal, especially this case. I'm sure he wouldn't mind showing only a few people. "Yes, his identity is finally know. Now, it was also said that all of the FBI agents received a file of the other agents probing the families. With that somehow L was able to narrow down his suspects, like I said before. But right now I have no way of knowing what happened after that." then she suddenly spotted what she had been looking for "But I'll figure that out later. Turns out, I was right."

She had found Kira's methods "He just doesn't need a face alone to kill but also a name. But... this part 'can manipulate the time and cause of death'. Is that really possible? It has to be no matter how ridiculous it sounds. But if he needs a name and face that means..." she trailed off as she went back to one of her two computes she kept separately for criminal info. Scrolling down and narrowing down her results she saw what she was afraid of "In the criminals records, those that are still alive and in prison with there name and face present, …Beyond is listed here as one of them."


	4. page 4 Ties

Hello everyone, I am very sorry for uploading so very very late (please don't hate me). But, if you seen my DeviantART journal, I'll have the next page up by June 12, 2010 :) The layout for page 6 and 7 are set up too. And from now on I'll be putting my updates on how the story is going on my DeviantART journal entries, so check those out.

Also please review on my story cuz those can really help me out! Please enjoy! ;)

* * *

page. 4

Ties

Carrying a bag and fully disguised as a security guard, Hide entered the building. She had dressed herself up with a short blond wig and brown eyes, along with make-up to give her an older looking appearance. She was determined. The moment she figured out Kira's way of killing, she knew Beyond wouldn't be able to live long. The smell of death, the feeling that Beyond would be killed, ran through out her entire body. Being with him taught her to sense death when it was near. Over and over again he had told her that everyone's death couldn't be stopped, yet even though his words were burned into her memory, she still had to try to save him. Her reasons were clear, she wanted revenge for what L had done to their once happy life... the life that she had hoped would never die... and she wanted Beyond to see it happen. There was still a war. Beyond was still facing L, but both would be coming even more prepared.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Hide determined that she had around 10 minutes to get to Beyond's cell, then she would have 20 minutes to be with him causing no problem, more or less. She also noted how many storage rooms that were inside the building, each one had a number beside it and some were rarely used. Searching for which storage room she was looking for, she found it. Her makeshift master card was affective so she went inside with ease.

Pulling out her laptop from her bag she quickly pulled up a visual of her bedroom. Inside her bedroom showed 3 sets of 20 monitoring screens, each against a wall. Days ago, she had hacked into the security cameras of the prison and showed them up on the screens in order gain her necessary information. Which included finding Beyond's room, watching the guards movements, figuring how to infiltrate the prison, and many other things. She had left the screens on and they were still showing both the inside and outside of the prison. Right before she left her apartment, she placed a camera on her bed to view the monitors. She set the monitors to show the inside and with only a few slight key strokes, she watched as each of the screens in her room went blank. The security cameras through out the whole building were tampered with.

It had taken Hide an enormous amount of time to do the things that she had done, but to her, it was all worth it. Taking every precaution she could think of, turning things inside out and around over and over again, she managed to plan out every step she took. Even if things went wrong, she had 5 other back-up plans for each possibility, yet she doubted she would make one wrong move. In the end, it was all up to Beyond whither or not she would succeed.

"It'll be over if he says no..." she whispered to herself as she hid her bag in a far corner and walked out of the room.

A little distant away, she heard the running and voices of guards. Hide moved quickly, passing each door she was getting closer and closer to seeing Beyond, her legs started to shake. It was only seconds later when her heart started pounding hard against her chest. She leaned against one of the door, trying to calm herself down. It was unknown to her, but she felt as if she wasn't suppose to see him... felt that, she wasn't suppose be there

"What is this?" she managed to gasp, "Should... I leave?"

Before she could determine whither or not she should go, she realized something.

She was standing outside his door.

"Cell 413"

Reading the room number over again, she couldn't believe it... _He's here... I just know it!_ There was a small window planted in the center of the door. She took a deep breath, as nervous as she was, she walked up and looked inside.

He was there, lying down on the bed, back facing the door.

The moment she saw him, she felt something inside her chest tighten. Somehow, she felt happiness and a mixture of anxiety. Seeing him from the screen at her home is different than seeing him just beyond a piece of glass. Checking to see if anyone was coming her way, she unlocked his door with a swipe of a card and a pin number. It was nothing more than a square room with a toilet and sink in the corner. He didn't move or seem to notice her walk inside. She closed the door behind her as quietly as she could and walked toward him.

"B?" She whispered when she was beside his bed "?"

Hide noticed that he still had his burns. It had been over a year since she last saw him, but now he wasn't as horrible as he was the first time. He was wearing white clothes. His short sleeved shirt visibly showed his scars from the fire, and parts of his arm and hands still had bandages on them. She noticed that the burns on him were pinkish, he was still in a slow process of healing. Despite the seriousness of his burns, he would return to his normal self again. The scars must have been all over his body, but with time, they would heal and vanish, though some would remain and represent a constant reminder of his failure. His eyes were closed when she looked at his face, and by the way of his breathing, she could tell he was asleep. She sighed with relief.

"B!" she whispered again as she shook his shoulder slightly. He stirred and mumbled something "B, wake up!" Hide shook him a little harder

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. He blinked a few times, trying to determine whether who he was seeing was real or not. His eyes widened slightly, "Hide?"

"Yes Beyond, it's me!" Hide was overfilled with joy! It felt like it's been an eternity the last time she had seen and heard his voice. And even though she was wearing a disguise he still recognizes her.

"Hide..." Beyond unfolded his legs "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away." he said

Hide frowned, "From the hospital, yes, from you, no."

"Heh, as smart as ever I see." Beyond sat up next to her at the edge of his bed, he was still a little groggy "But how did you ever get inside here? They have security cameras through out the whole prison."

"Well, there's a blind spot even the watch towers can't see, and it will take awhile for them to find out the problem with the security cameras- but that's not the point, B, I have to tell you something very important! Have you seen or heard anything weird around here? Maybe even the news?"

"They do not allow me to see television or have any contact with anyone while in confinement. What is it Hide? Are you in any danger?"

"No, I'm not, your the one that's in danger!" Beyond started at her, obviously unaware of the crisis. Hide started to explain, "All around the world, people have been dying of mysterious heart attacks, and they are all criminals. Those that are in jail, out of jail, on trial, suspects, anyone as long as their crimes are made public. No one knows what or who's causing it, but they are all dying Beyond. I'm afraid that you will be next if I don't do anything!"

Beyond took a look at the frightened expression on her face, and sighed "Hide you-"

"You need to live B!" she cut him off, in fear he would tell her not to do anything, and if he did... she would have no choice but to just that, nothing. Hide looked down at her hands, thinking on how to get Beyond to let her help him. "It's a case, someone is doing all of this... the person that's trying to solve the case is... is...L." She looked up at Beyond, and froze. His entire face read signs of loathing

"_What about L?_" he said in an icy voice

Hide flinched. She had been with Beyond her entire life, yet his anger scared her more than anything in the world. Beyond wasn't normally the type of person that showed his emotions, his sudden change of expression surprised her. "L-L.. he's t-trying to solve the case, trying to f-find out what's behind all of the killings since it is still murder. People are calling the murderer, or whatever is killing those criminals, Kira. I've found out what Kira needs to kill his victims, a face and a name. L has proven my theory too and-"

"Stop." Beyond whispered.

Hide silenced immediately, watching as Beyond got up and started walking around the room, deep in thought. He was thinking, information Hide had just told him about L, and about Hide herself. She had crossed L's path, though L is, once again, unaware of her existence. L never noticed her back at Wammy's, which was Beyond's intentions. Her involvement with L, as he had thought of it, wasn't needed, and she wouldn't be forced to meet him. L had done enough damage to A...

In another whisper, Hide heard Beyond call out her name, "Yes?" she asked, lifting up her head

"Do you know what this means? Kira, who has the ability to kill with only the a face and name of his prey, will, for a fact, eliminate those who try to stop him. L will come out of the shadows to hunt down _this threat_ in order to solve _this case_." Beyond turned around, facing Hide, with a sinister smile on his face. She knew what he was going to say next. "_L will die._"

Hide nodded. Beyond proceeded, "L shall die in the hands of Kira... I now know his cause of death..." There was a moment of silence while Beyond starting thinking again "Hide, where is L now?"

"He's in Japan." she answered quickly

"Japan... Are you able to track his movements?" he stared straight at her

"So far it's only been news from Japan, the recorded deaths, and the FBI reports, but the FBI is no longer involved since they learned that Kira would possibly kill them too, so all I have to mostly go on is the news."

"I see... Hide, at the moment, your involvement in this case is meaningless. For the time being, carry on with your life as if nothing is happening, understand?"

"Alright, if you say so. But Beyond, what about you? Kira will get to you eventually, I can feel it!"

Hide clutched at the side of her pants and was getting ready to stand up and say she wouldn't leave until she saved him. But before that, Beyond raised his hand, signaling for her to stop. He sat down next to her, "Of course. Hide," He placed his hand on one of hers "Yes, I noticed it..." Hide started wide eyes at him, he smiled "As I told you before, death is unavoidable, and though I disagree in you trying to save me, I understand your intentions."

"Y-yes.". She nodded and they both remained silent. Hide looked down at his slightly scared hand, though his palm felt a little rough, he still had his warm touch. Beyond had saved her and raised her her whole life, she owed him the world for that. She couldn't live with the knowledge that he would possibility die if she didn't do anything. She heard Beyond sigh as he moved his hand and stood up.

"Now, I believe you've stayed here long enough, you have to leave and restore the cameras. But of course," Beyond eyed Hide suspiciously "You'll refuse to leave this place before coming by my cell to say goodbye, is that correct?"

Hide smiled "Yes." she stood up next to him and put on her security hat

After a few minutes, Hide restored the security cameras through out the prison area. There was an uproar on how the cameras were suddenly switched off and on again, but Hide ignored them as she went back to Beyond's room. Since every one of the guards were running around, checking each cell, now was the perfect opportunity. Playing the role of just another guard checking the cells, it easy for her to look in on Beyond.

Trying not to seem to suspicious, Hide walked quickly pass the other guards toward her destination. As she past each cell towards Beyonds, she made sure to glance into each window, so as not to seem like she was heading for one place. Once she arrived, she peeked into Beyonds small window and gasped.

She found him, collapsed on the floor.


	5. page 5 Passing

I apologize that this chapter is late! My computer for some reason deleted it and I had to re-type it! It's a little shorter than the orginal I think but I'm just glad I have it done!

* * *

page. 5

Passing

"Someone! Please help!" Hide cried out, trying to stop herself from shaking as she unlocked his cell. It had taken her a few seconds to react to the situation, though it felt as if she had stood frozen for hours. The instant she heard the click, she ran to Beyond's side. "Hey! Are you alright? Answer me please!" Beyond didn't move a muscle. She shook his side desperately as two prison guards showed up at the door, one was older while the other seemed to be new

"What happen here?" the older one asked

Hide shook her head "I don't know! I came by and I found him on the floor."

"Move over please." he took Beyond's wrist, checking for signs of a pulse. He shook his head. "No good, I can't find a pulse."

"What could it be? Another heart attack?" the other asked

"May be, I'll call some people to take him away. Tell everyone we need to line up the prisons so we can get a count if anyone else is dead around here." he said calmly, seeming to have years of this experience. He looked at Hide "Stay here until others show up."

She nodded. The younger one run out of the room to do as he was told. Hide watched as the older one started to walk out the door calling a team to remove Beyond. "Wait!" Hide called after the man "Where are you going to take him?"

"To the emergency hospital area." he called out walking on.

Hide stared out the door for another moment before looking back at the body next to her. She scooted closer to him. _Why don't I mind you so much?_

Almost 2 hours had passed since she found him. The guards declared that it couldn't be anything else but a heart attack. They had all of course heard of Kira which was not too surprising. When Beyond was taken from his cell, she had followed behind other prison guards to the hospital unit. While they were inside, she sneaked into a locker room, stole someone's clothes and left to change her disguise. Coming out with a nurse outfit, short brown hair and light blue eyes. It didn't take long before he was casted aside with the cause of death being a heart attack. She followed them again by stairs as he was removed and taken to a lower ground of the prison. They were now underground and she caught a glimpse as the doors swung open what appeared to be a morgue room. She was slightly annoyed that they treated him with as little care as possible but she couldn't do anything about it. It was getting late so not many people would be inside The expression on Hide face could only be read as, This shouldn't be a problem.

Moments after everyone had left the room Hide entered quickly. The room was cold and smelled stale and funny. The room was small yet would hold up to 10 bodies perfectly, 7 were present at the moment. She wondered why the prison would have a morgue room underground, maybe just in case of whatever reason. She certainly didn't know of this part of the prison even existed. There weren't many people so she spotted him almost immediately at the far end of the room. Hide approached cautiously, looking behind her expecting someone to be there. She partly wished someone would so she didn't have to see him in the state he was in. Unlike most people, she wasn't really the person who didn't mind dead bodies. The presence of the dead for some reason made her uneasy. The room alone gave her a sick feeling. Even though she was older now, it all effected her the same way no matter how much experienced or she covered up. B knew she didn't like corpses and told her, no matter who you are those who are afraid of death and never experienced a death are the ones that never think twice about it. When he had told her that she asked him if he didn't mind, he laughed but never did answer her.

She was at his side now, he laid there still as could be. She stared at him for the longest time, she felt pain in her chest as she blinked away her tears. His lifeless body, even the thought, brought tears to her eyes. It was even worst than her dreams. _I might as well... I see no harm_. She leaned over close to his face,

"B... B! Beyond!" she whispered in a low voice. She backed away a few inches before whispering louder this time, she grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard, "Beyond! Wake up, please!"

He didn't stir. Hide turned away and covered her eyes. Him being dead was the worst thing she could ever think of. _Could it be-_

"Ugh... Why do you always have to shake me like that?" a voice called from behind. Hide turned around and her eyes widened

"B, your okay!" holding back tears she ran to his side and hugged him, he didn't move "I was beginning to worry you wouldn't wake up."

"... Was there a possibility?" he asked looking down at her, placing a hand on her head

Hide grinned but didn't answer him back. It was all part of the plan. Just before Hide had left Beyond's cell, she had sedated him and injected him with a syringe she had in her pocket. Back when Beyond placed his hand on hers, it was the hand that laid directly over the pocket which held the drug. He had stated that he noticed it before. The moment he spotted it, and Hide first told him that she wanted to save him, he knew what her next actions might be, and he was right. Hide had to inject him with the drug, which had relaxed his muscles and lowered his heart rate, making it almost impossible to detect. Just the right setting of a dead man. Once she left his room, she carefully searched around the prison for sleeping criminals, and secretly injected them with three different drugs that caused them to slip into death. And if they do find the puncture marks, it would lead to the possibility that they committed suicide. She performed it all just before she had switched the cameras back on. She then planned on being the first to 'suddenly find' Beyond lying on the floor, dead. It had worked out with unnecessary problems of relocating like she had expected.

"Can you stand?" she asked once she moved away

"Parts of me are still numb, however I'll manage to function fine in a few minutes."

"Okay. In the meantime I'll start. I also have your clothes right here so you can change." Hide pointed towards her bag.

"Alright. And the guards?" he motioned with his chin. The guards were lying on the floor a few feet away, both motionless. Until a few minutes ago Hide had knocked them unconscious, but nothing too drastic as drugging them.  
"They should wake up before they die of the smoke suffocation." she said

"Won't they notice that I'm the only one missing?"

Hide took a look at the some criminals that were left lying out like Beyond was. She spoke as she scanned each one "...Some guys I used are here now. I injected ten... but I only see six, they were all sleeping so the rest may be found later."

"And if they are taken for further inspection for the cause of death?" he was staring at her now.

Hide looked at him for a moment, he was questioning her again. Most people would find it annoying, but to her it was a routine. He would give endless questions to everything he told her to perform, in result it prepared her to have every answer and possibility already known. This was one of those times and the feel of familiarity was in the air. If she closed her eyes while listening to him and just imagined they were in a their shed back in England, she would be home. But now she was in the present, in California and has to focus on her current purpose in life.

"...As far as I know, the drug is untraceable, so... it's alright I suppose."

All thoughts aside she smiled, assuring him that it was all taken care of. He was taken back by her smile of confidence.

"...I'll be going then." He sat up and left to change his clothes. "Why am I not surprised you went to such lengths to save my life" Beyond whispered to himself once he was out of range of her overhearing him.

Returning back to Hide, he watched as she poured gasoline across the floor and dead bodies, a determined look on her face. She had successfully accomplish her plan which turned out to be completely flawless. His successor had just carried out the murder of 10 victims as well, yet remained fully in control. He may not have been there at the time she injected each one of them, yet he could imagine she had the same look she had now. Years ago, she had watched him strangle and cut Believe Bridesmaid, watched him cave in Quarter Queens' skull, and he remembered that during both times fear had been in those same eyes. Yet she knew her role and remained with him the entire time. Loyalty was something he knew she had within her. During the third murder, just before Beyond was going to cut off the arm, it was her that asked him if someone could be killed internally...

"B?" Hide called out his name, pulling him away from his thoughts

"What is it?" he asked

"Nothing really. It's just that you've been staring at me for awhile now..." she tilted her head slightly to the side "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I was just thinking... You've done well today Hide."

He said it so suddenly that Hide was speechless. It took her a moment to process what he had just said. But after a moment she simply nodded and proceeded back to work, a smile hidden on her face. It had been many years since the last time he praised her for her efforts, even if what he said would mean little to others, she was happy. The warm feeling of having him back hadn't vanished since he had awoken.

He stood and watched her for a few moments longer then he lifted his head and grinned, "January 21, 2004, Beyond Birthday died of a mysterious heart attack..." he said to himself "How can it be more believable, Hide? Henh henh henh henh."


End file.
